1. Field of the Invention
This invention broadly relates to methods and apparatus for applying a dental sealant to the enamel tooth surfaces of a patient that is undergoing orthodontic treatment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Orthodontic treatment is often recommended for dental patients that have crowded or crooked teeth, or have teeth that are not properly aligned with other teeth in the oral cavity. Orthodontic treatment can greatly improve a patient's facial appearance, especially in regions near the front of the patient's oral cavity. Orthodontic treatment can also improve the patient's bite so that the teeth function better with each other during chewing and speaking.
One type of orthodontic treatment involves the use of tiny fixed appliances known as brackets that are secured to the patient's anterior teeth by an orthodontic adhesive. A resilient archwire is placed in a slot of each bracket and forms a track to guide movement of the teeth to desired locations. Ends of the archwire are often connected to small appliances known as buccal tubes that are secured to the patient's molar teeth. In some instances, buccal tubes are not directly bonded to the surfaces of the patient's molar teeth but are instead welded or brazed to small metallic bands that, in turn, are placed over the molar teeth in encircling relation.
Often, a set of brackets, buccal tubes and an archwire is provided for each of the patient's upper and lower dental arches. The brackets, buccal tubes and archwires are commonly referred to collectively as “braces”. In many instances, braces are worn by patients for a period of time extending from one to two years.
Unfortunately, the presence of braces increases the difficulty of maintaining good oral hygiene during the course of orthodontic treatment. The brackets, buccal tubes and archwires significantly hinder access to adjacent regions of the tooth enamel and may prevent the bristles of a toothbrush from efficiently removing plaque from the tooth surfaces. In addition, the brackets, buccal tubes and archwires often present numerous small recesses and cavities that can trap particles of food.
Acids produced by oral bacteria found in dental plaque can dissolve away portions of the mineral content of teeth. In addition to adversely affecting the quality of the tooth mineral, the demineralization process can change the appearance of the tooth enamel. Areas where demineralization occurs often cause the tooth enamel to take on an opaque white-ish color, which represents an early stage of tooth decay formation known as “white spot lesions”.
However, regions of the patient's tooth enamel that are covered by orthodontic brackets during treatment are usually protected from plaque accumulation and will not significantly change in appearance. As a consequence, when the brackets are removed from the teeth at the conclusion of orthodontic treatment, those portions of the tooth enamel that were previously located under the brackets will have a different appearance than the adjacent areas where white spot lesions have been formed. Oftentimes, the white spot lesions will outline the original positions of the orthodontic brackets and spoil the cosmetic appearance of the teeth.
Many suggestions have been made in the past for reducing the accumulation of dental plaque during orthodontic treatment. Special brushes have been developed with relatively narrow, bristled cleaning tips for accessing the small spaces adjacent orthodontic appliances. The use of dental floss is also recommended, although the archwires can hinder access to interproximal spaces. Unfortunately, many orthodontic patients including adolescent patients do not spend sufficient time in maintaining good oral hygiene practices to avoid the formation of plaque while the orthodontic appliances are in place.
As a result, some dentists apply a coating of a dental sealant to the tooth enamel of orthodontic patients to help protect the tooth surfaces from decay. Dental sealants provide a hard coating over the enamel surfaces and can serve as a barrier that protects the enamel from decay-causing bacteria. In some instances, the dentist may use a small applicator such as a brush to coat the exposed areas of the teeth after the brackets and buccal tubes have been secured in place. In other instances, the enamel tooth surfaces are coated with a sealant before the brackets and buccal tubes are installed in place.